paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack
|store = 348091 (Link is defunct) }} The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack is the first limited time paid DLC (excluding pre-order packs). It has been described by OVERKILL as a means to support the developers in their work on the Spring Break / Hype Train content. Like The OVERKILL Pack, the Completely OVERKILL Pack was released during the Spring Break Event. The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack was available for $19.99 and contributed 14 gallons of hype fuel to the Hype Train event. It was only available during the Hype Train event up to a limit of 50,000 copies made available, all of which were sold before the conclusion of the event. It can no longer be purchased. Masks Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock all the masks in your inventory. They can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-mega-chains.png| }} Free mask-mega-dallas.png| }} Free mask-mega-hoxton.png| }} Free mask-mega-wolf.png| }} Free Secret Content The Secret Content was revealed in Update 90 to be a slight permutation of the Safes mechanic. Each owner of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack receives an exclusive set of safe and drill and are entitled to one item (a weapon skin) out of the available 25. COPSafe.png| COPDrill.png| This decision sparked another public outrage after it, too, went against the original claim of the secret content being purely cosmetic, as most if not all of the weapon skins obtained through the safe contains weapon statistic changes, are always random and, due to the Condition-Stat Boost tie, are not always of equal value with each other. Owners of the DLC will also receive the Gage Assault Pack, The Butcher's Western Pack, Gage Sniper Pack, Armored Transport, The Butcher's BBQ Pack, and The OVERKILL Pack for free, effectively allowing them to use any skin they obtain during normal play. Upcoming updates Due to the negative response the secret content received, Overkill decided that they were going to make 10 more mega masks. These new mega masks' designs were agreed upon by the community, in the steam forums. After many months, Almir posted a video stating that the masks were going to be released in two stages 5 masks at a time. The first 5 masks announced can be seen below. Reward Skins |-|Completely Overkill Safe= Bernett-9-8-Balls.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Vulcanminigun_spraying_roses.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Flamethrower_incineration_death.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Judge_checkmate.png|[[The Judge| ]] P90_overskilled.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Deagle_boom.png|[[Deagle| ]] Jp36_the_torch.png|[[JP36| ]] Hrl7_dinomaggedon.png|[[HRL-7| ]] AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] R93-Death-From-Above.png|[[R93| ]] CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Thanatos-Hype-Train.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] M308_heart_attack.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Carpet-Bombing.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Gruber_crimson_kiss.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Grenade_Repellant.png|[[R93| ]] Clarion-Commemore.png|[[Clarion| ]] Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] HRL-7_Green_Grin.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Vulcan_Minigun_The_Gimp.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Gallery Mega Chains.gif|Mega Chain's effect. Mega Dallas.gif|Mega Dallas' effect. Mega Hoxton.gif|Mega Hoxton's effect. Mega Wolf.gif|Mega Wolf's effect. Trivia * This is the most expensive non-bundle PAYDAY 2 content expansion to date, at $19.99. * While the pack's purchase link on the Hype Train page was removed after 50,000 copies were sold, its Steam store page remained and the DLC could still be purchased from there for short a while afterwards. After Overkill finally de-listed the store page on June 20th, 2015 the pack was gone for good. External Links *The Completely Overkill Secret Content Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:The COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC